


Bath Time

by PrincessPanda



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Anal, Cold bath, Gavin wants bevs Michael says no, M/M, Smut, Things turn kinky, handjob, hot day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 13:46:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessPanda/pseuds/PrincessPanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a very hot day in Austin, Texas, and Gavin wants to go out for some bevs but Michael says no. They have a cold bath and things escalate quickly into, well, you know them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bath Time

It was a very hot day in Austin, Texas, the temperature around 38 degrees Celsius, and Michael and Gavin were stuck at home being bored out of their minds as it was too hot to do anything. Gavin wanted to go out later in the afternoon to get some bevs, but Michael didn't want to as a really bad storm had been predicted and he didn't want to get stuck out in the middle of it.

Gavin was getting beyond bored an he thought if he annoyed Michael enough, maybe Michael would take them out to get some bevs.

"Micool please! I doubt there's going to be any storms, you know what the weathermen are like, sometimes they say it's going to be bloody hot and then next minute it's snowing! Can we please go get some bevs Micoo?"

"GAVIN NO! Even if the weatherman is wrong I don't want to be fucking stuck out in the middle of a bad storm. Whether you like it or not Gavin, we are staying right here!" Michael was way too got and he wasn't in the mood to argue with Gavin right now.

"But Mico-"

"NOOOOO! N. O. NO. What don't you understand Gavin? I'm sure you wouldn't want to be stuck out in a storm knowing what your pussy ass is like. We are fucking staying here. There's some leftover beer from the party the other night, we can have that, plus there's some pizza in the freezer which we can have for dinner. That means we don't have to go anywhere. Problem solved!" Michael was very hot and agitated now and he wasn't in the mood to hear Gavin's whiny voice anymore. He needed to do something to calm his nerves down. Something that involved doing something to cool him down.

Gavin started playing Peggle 2 and was getting pissed off as he kept making the wrong moves, forcing him to start the level all over again. He was nearing the point of rage quitting.

"FUCK YOU PEGGLE!! Why are you so bloody hard?! Arghhhh! First I cant go out and have some bevs with my boi, and now this?!" Gavin was past boiling point and the hot weather just made him even angrier at the game.

"You ok baby? You seem a little angry." Michael started cracking up laughing as he knew this would piss Gavin off even more than he already was.

"Shut up Micool! It's bloody hard and I can't.do.this.level. It's too hot to play this stupid fucking game and get angry at it. I've bloody had enough!" Michael wasn't making it any easier for Gavin.

"Aww is my poor Gavvy angry? Why don't we go have a nice cold bath Gav?" Michael stopped being a prick towards Gavin and started being nice.

"But Micool I wanted to go out and have some bevs and you said no and now I'm angry and sad. I don't want to have a bath with you. Stupid knob." Gavin was actually feeling sad now and Michael felt bad about saying no to some bevs, Michael never said no.

There was a long pause before Michael finally spoke back to Gavin.

"Look, you know what, how about we go for a nice cool bath to freshen up and then we go out and have some bevs Gav. What do you think?"

"R-really Micoo?" Gavin squeaked as he was now happy and excited that Michael said yes to some bevs.

"Yes Gavvy I can't fucking stand it when your in this stupid mood. Come, let's have a cool bath." 

Michael helped Gavin off of the lounge and gave him a quick peck on Gavin's soft lips and they cuddled for what seemed like a decade.

"I'm sorry Gavvy." Michael whispered into Gavin's ear as they pulled apart from their hug, making their way towards the bathroom.

The tiles in the bathroom were the only cold thing in the house, the harsh heat making everything else feel like an oven. Michael and Gavin were both relieved when they felt the coldness of the tiles on their bare feet-the tiles were the coldest things they had felt all day and they enjoyed it. 

Michael started turning the cold water tap on so he could fill the bathtub for him and Gavin. They only needed the cold water from the tap as it was too hot for a warm bath, and the coldness of the bath would definitely freshen them up before they went out to get some much needed bevs.

Michael turned the tap off once the bath was filled enough, and him and Gavin started to get undressed. Gavin got undressed before Michael, showing off his naked body in front of Michael which Michael thought was sexy as fuck. Gavin started blushing as he saw Michael was staring at him for so long, Michael not realising that it was a few minutes.

"You like what you see my little boii?" Gavin asked teasingly, knowing Michael would be growing bigger in his pants.

"W-what Gav? I thought you were in the bath already." Michael lied and took off his pants and boxers, revealing his already formed erection to Gavin, Gavin's face turning even redder. "I guess I got a little excited." Michael giggled and made his way into the bath, slowly sitting down as the water was a bit too cold but he didn't want to bother putting any hot water in.

Michael made a motion for Gavin to sit in between his legs that were spread out on either side of the bathtub, and Gavin stepped in, also lowering himself slowly from the shock of the cold water. His back was pressed against Michaels chest and he could also feel Michaels cock at the base of his back, he let out a small giggle and Michael leaned down to nip at Gavin's neck.

Gavin let out a small moan and this made Michael nip harder at his neck, leaving a very red mark that would probably end up bruising his lover. Michael started to gently kiss Gav's neck while slowly reaching around to Gavin's semi-hard erection, Gavin flinching a little when Michael placed his cold hand on his dick. 

Michael started rubbing Gavin's dick, causing it to become fully hard while Gavin was letting out load moans.

"Oh Micool that feels so nice! Ohh ye-yes Micoo, mmm." Gavin was really enjoying this and he relaxed his head against Michaels chest, closing his eyes at the amount of pleasure Michael was giving him.

"You like that baby? You like when I rub your cock like this?" Michael twisted his hand a few times around Gavin's cock and this made Gav thrust up into Michaels hand.

"Michael please rub faster, uhhh it's starting to feel really good! O-o-oh Micoo ohhhh!" Gavin continued thrusting into Michaels hand, making Michael rub his cock faster.

"Cum for me Gavvy! I wanna hear you scream my name as I rub your sexy, hard cock! Cum you little bitch!" Michael was rubbing as fast as he could now, he wanted to see Gavin squirt everywhere.

"M-Micool I'm getting so close, uhhh please Micoo, please rub faster! Uh I'm gonna c-cum! Ohhhh Michael uhhhh Michael mmmmm!" Gavin squirted his cum into Michaels hand and some onto his stomach. Michael licked Gavin's cum off his hand and turned Gavin's face around so they could kiss.

They pulled apart and Michael lifted Gavin up slightly so he could slide his cock into Gavin's tight, wet asshole, Gavin letting out a loud moan as Michael hadn't prepared him yet but it still felt great to have Michael inside of him. Michael slowly lowered Gavin down onto his cock and they both moaned loudly at the amount of pleasure each one of them were receiving.

"Fuck Gavvy your so tight uhhh yeah!" Michael started thrusting up into Gavin, knowing he would cum very quickly as he was over sensitive from pleasuring Gavin first before himself.

"M-Micool go faster, mmmm squirt deep inside me Micoo!"

Michael thrusted harder and faster into Gavin's tight arse and he knew he was going to cum very soon.

"Oh Gav, your so tight baby, I fucking love your ass! Ohhh yeah right there, mmmm!" Michael was about to cum. "Gav I'm gonna cu- ohhhh Gavin uhhhh!" Michael squirted his cum deep inside Gavin's arse, Gavin moaning as he felt it squirt inside of him.

A few minutes later Michael pulled his dick out of Gavin's over-sensitive ass and they both lay there in the cold bath. Michael pressed soft kisses to the back of Gavin's neck, causing Gavin to slowly drift off to sleep. Michael smiled and whispered "I love you," into Gavin's ear before he put his head back to relax.

Michael was happy that him and Gavin didn't have to go out and have bevs now-they already had too much fun at home in the cold bath.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed reading this. :)  
> Please leave comments if you liked it and also leave me suggestions on what I should write next. Thank You!! :)


End file.
